I can see you through the glass
by narnias no.1fan
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. Alison Hayes is an average teen. One day while in town looking in a shoe shop she spots a lion in the glass and coming towards her. Not very good at summarys really please read ! Finished
1. Chapter 1

**I can see you through the glass!**

Authors note: this is my first fanfiction please read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own narnia !

Chapter 1

Alison Hayes was going to be 16 the next day and she was both excited and nervous about growing up so fast as her parents would say. Now she lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling, she had been lying there since she had come upstairs after tea. She sighed and pulled herself up into sitting position she bent down to grab her trainers and she put them on, straightening herself she grabbed her jacket then walked out of her bedroom door and down the stairs. "Going out" she yelled simply, she didn't wait for an answer she unlocked the door and walked out.

Birmingham was a busy city with cars beeping here and there, people rushing to get to their destination. Alison observed her home-town as she wandered down the street looking into shop windows as she passed. When she came to a shop that sold shoes she looked into the window with new-found interest. She spotted some flats that caught her eyes but she had that feeling someone was watching her she turned her head left and right, seeing no-one she turned back to the shoes this time though there was a lion and it was coming towards her, her eyes widening in horror she scrambled backwards almost falling over the curb and onto the road as she looked at her feet to balance herself. Once she stepped onto the middle of the pavement not daring to look up but she knew she must she looked at the window again but the lion had gone!

Alison was so full in her thoughts as she walked back to her house that she snapped out of her thoughts just as she almost walked right into the front door, she sighed with relief and opened the door she walked through the hall and saw her dad sitting at the kitchen table with the newspaper "Dad" she began "How would you know if you were going mad" " Ask your aunt she's the expert" he said without looking up "I'm going to tell her you said that" she grinned, she started to twirl her hair absentmindedly what do I say? She thought how can I say that I saw a lion in the shop window? She sighed inwardly maybe I didn't, maybe I was just imagining it "um, ok see you later then"

"yeah" her dad muttered lost in the newspaper Alison would have rolled her eyes at that but she was too lost in thought and she didn't notice a gust of wind blow around her she just kept walking until she walked straight into a tree, a tree? She thought as she felt bark collide with her forehead she opened her eyes to see she was in a wood clearing.


	2. Chapter 2

**I can see you through the glass!**

Authors note: this is my first fanfiction please read and review

Disclaimer: i dont own narnia !

**chapter 2**

Thoughts raced through her head and she soon found she had a headache she shook her head to try to clear it and began to walk towards the trees. On she staggered for about half an hour then she sat down "There's got to be a beach or something around here" she sighed aloud, she then got up and started walking again.

Finally after about an hour she heard the sound of waves crashing and smelt the sea air she gasped as she took in the beach with the calm sparkling sea the sun beaming down on it the fluffy sand, Alison suddenly felt the need to run into the sea and swim even though she was tired she felt a sudden burst of energy now. She looked up and the cliff and glimpsed a castle at the top she had to look twice because she thought she dreamt it for a second, then a thought occurred to her: they would have somewhere for her to stay and rest. Satisfied with that she started to walk towards the castle thinking of the warmth and rest she could get once in there.

She studied the cliffs to see if she could get up somehow,then she saw a small ledge half way up the cliff 'if I could just climb up to that ledge' she thought, she walked towards the cliff and under the ledge she looked up then at the cliff face and if she could look closely she could see small footholds that she could just fit in to. She placed her hands and feet into the holds and pulled herself up. After about fifteen minutes of climbing the cliff she spotted the top she pulled herself up over onto the grass and lay there for a minute waiting for her heartbeat to slow down and so her muscles can relax. When her heartbeat had slowed she got up and walked away from the cliffs edge all around her there were apple trees and as she cleared of the trees there were gates in sight and then a huge castle met her eyes.

She gasped mesmerised,how had she not noticed this before?

She stood for a long time and her legs began to numb then buckle but she snapped out of her thoughts before she fell to the floor.

She hurried towards the castle she then saw guards but they were'nt soldiers they were centaurs, she took a deep breath and walked towards them warily "um sorry but where am i?" she asked looking up at the centaurs, they then did something she hadn't expected,they laughed loudly, her jaw dropped as they spluttered then one of them saw her face that she was serious he nudged the other one sharply and stood up straight "cair paravel my lady in the north part of narnia" with that Alison raised an eyebrow but quickly composed herself "wow cool but i-uh i'm lost and i don't know where to go or stay for the night" the one _who_ was nudged frowned suspicously at her "where are you from?" Alison thought quickly "far away" she said simply unable to think of anything else to say. The centaur still eyed her suspicously but the other one smiled at her "well your welcome to stay here until you find your way" he bowed "thanks" she said and she curtseyed awkwardly back and the centaur turned around and led her into the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**I can see you through the glass!**

Authors note: this is my first fanfiction please read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own narnia !

**Chapter 3**

The centaur opened the giant oak doors to reveal a big hall way with giant staircases and bustling creatures, Alison sucked in a gasp at the sight the centaur whose name was uraway smiled down at her "how far away are you from?" he chuckled Alison gave him a nervous smile as they walked through the hall "hello intus" greeted uraway "hello uraway" smiled a faun "who's this lovely lady" turning to Alison" "oh well uh..." turning to Alison uraway said "I didn't ask your name my lady" "oh it's Alison" she said "Welcome to cair paravel Alison" intus bowed " thanks" Alison said smiling "are you going to see the kings and queens?" asked intus turning back to uraway "yes I am going to introduce Alison to their majesty's" then he and Alison said goodbye to intus and uraway led her to the throne room. The guard by the door bowed to them sending Alison a wary look and opened the big oak doors revealing a big room with four thrones at the right side of the room, and in those thrones sat two kings and two queens the oldest one with blonde hair and blue eyes the boy next to him had black hair and brown eyes the oldest queen had blue eyes and long black hair the youngest queen had a big smile on her face she had brown eyes and light brown hair. Uraway walked into the room and stopped just in front of them Alison followed him stopping next to him he bowed low and she curtseyed awkwardly she looked through her lashes at uraway to see if he had straightened but he hadn't so she stayed with her head bowed low "rise please" came a deep voice Alison looked up to see it was the blonde king who had spoke he was standing and smiling at them " your majesty this is Alison she is from far away" said uraway looking up and the blonde king with deep respect " welcome Alison" he bowed to her " I am Peter this is my brother Edmund this is my sisters Susan and Lucy" he pointed to them each in turn and as he said their names they either bowed or curtseyed they all smiled as if they didn't have a care in the world. Alison smiled up at them new found respect coming to life inside her. Suddenly Lucy bounded over and took her arm "come on, I'll show you to your room" she is such a cute lovely little girl 'I wonder how she copes with being a queen' she thought.

Her and Lucy walked silently down the hallway right to the end Lucy opened the door to reveal the most beautiful room that Alison had ever seen, she pinched herself just in case and cried out in pain "what's wrong?" Lucy asked her face clouded with worry "nothing I've just never seen a room as beautiful as this before I had to see if I was dreaming" she smiled Lucy giggled "well you're certainly not dreaming but I'm glad you think it's wonderful" she smiled and said "there's a fresh dress in the wardrobe" she smiled then left, Alison frowned and turned finding the wardrobe on the other side of the room she opened the doors to reveal a purple silk dress Alison took it and started to get dressed throwing her own clothes on the bed. When she was done she looked at her reflection in the mirror she found a small brush on a little table next to it and started to brush her hair slowly brushing out all the knots, when she was satisfied she placed the brush down onto the table. She found some sandals next to the fireplace putting them on she stared into the fire thinking of her father was he going out of his mind trying to find her? had he called the police? were they looking for her? Questions ran into her head as she thought of horrible images she shook her head to try and get rid of them " think about it later" she scolded herself, then she remembered she had finished putting on her sandals and quickly got up flinging the door opened she hurried down the hallway with her head down she got about halfway down the hall having quickened her pace with every step and felt herself collide with someone she landed on her back. Sitting up with her head spinning she looked to see who she had collided into, her eyes widened in shock and horror, she had collided into the youngest king, Edmund! Alison gasped and stood up quickly blushing greatly "oh my gosh I'm so sorry" she apologized hurriedly thinking he would chop her head off but he got up and she saw in his eyes he would never order such a thing. "Don't worry about it" he chuckled his eyes twinkling and seeing this she relaxed "I was sent to look for you anyway" he smiled and held his arm out for her and she took it he led her to the throne room, "where did you say you were from?" he asked as they walked down the hallway "I didn't and even if I told you it probably will sound like I'm going mad or something" she said the smile disappearing off her face as she thought of her world his next words surprised her though "I wouldn't think you were mad not as mad as anybody really" he said smiling softly then a dark cloud came over his face "except for the witch she's definitely mad" Alison looked at him closely in concern,seeing this he shot her a smile to reassure her she smiled back but something was wrong and she knew it.

Arriving at the throne room the guard bowed to them and opened the door for them, Alison smiled at him as she past him walking into the throne room the king and the queens were already talking amongst themselves and stopped when they came into the room, they all smiled at Edmund and Alison "you found her then" Susan smiled "yeah" said Edmund looking at Alison reminding her of what had just happened and she smiled softly at him. Peter came towards her, smiling "well we're glad you're here Alison" he said his blue eyes smiling too. Alison felt releaved that they accepted her into their castle, their world and even their lives, "thanks I'm really glad to be here" she said a smile spreading all over her face, ear to ear. Lucy came over grinning too "there's going to be a ball in your honour" she announced "what? For me, really?" Alison asked overcome with joy, her honour? cool she thought, "me, Lucy and you are going to get ready while the boys get ready by themselves" said Susan "thanks" breathed Alison, she had never felt so special, "well" cut in Peter before all three girls started discussing dresses and things " we'd better start getting the ball ready me and Ed see you later" he grabbed Edmund by the wrist and led him away, Edmund's grumbles echoing down the hall. The girls smiled to themselves and Lucy broke the silence saying, "let's go get ready" she beamed, she didn't wait for an answer and ran to the door "come on" she almost yelled excitedly, Alison and Susan followed, as Lucy ran ahead Alison asked Susan "Is she always like this excited and full of energy?" "yes always" Susan smiled as they headed for the stairs up to Susan's room. By the time Susan and Alison had caught up with Lucy, she had opened the door and left it open for them, she sat on the bed looking at them with a grin " finally" she groaned getting up as they came into the room " well if you wouldn't run off" Susan shot back, Lucy just smirked and Alison said "let's get ready then yes?" "yes" Susan said her eyes softening and they spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready, teaching Alison how to dance after she had told them she didn't know how to and also teaching her to curtsey.


	4. Chapter 4

**I can see you through the glass!**

Authors note: this is my first fanfiction please read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own narnia !

**Chapter 4**

The ball was a sight to see with ribbons hanging from the ceiling a crystal ball hanging above glittering in the large room, everyone was dressed beautifully for the occasion, the girls were dressed in bright dresses hoping to catch the attention of suitors or the kings, the boys were dressed in tuxedo's hoping to catch the attention of the girls or the queens.

Alison looked at her reflection for the last time that night, it was time to go down to the ball with Susan and Lucy, she was dressed in a long pink dress with ruffles from the waist down, her hair was down but pinned back, she had pink lipstick on to go with her dress and pink eye shadow, she gaped at her reflection I've never looked so amazing in my life, their really good make-up artists she thought. Lucy came up behind her, the young queen had a wonderful turquoise dress on, her make-up matching her hair in a single braid, "you look wonderful" Lucy said smiling Alison blushed and said "thanks but not as wonderful as you, I have never looked so amazing in my life" Susan came up to both of them she had the most prettiest purple dress on, it had small sequins on the hem making it shine, her make-up matching as well, her hair pinned away from her face and pinned together at the back, "you both look wonderful" she said, they turned and gasped "so do you Susan" said Alison as Lucy looked at her big sister in admiration "thanks" said Susan "let's go". They put on their shoes that matched the dresses and hurried down to the ball.

When they arrived just outside, the doors were opened, they smiled at each other ready to get lost in the ball, then they walked into the ball, people were dancing and talking it really was a sight to behold this was more of a turnout than Alison had expected. As they neared the middle a faun came up to Lucy and bowed, he wore a purple scarf, which, Alison thought, was odd, "hello Mr Tumnus", Lucy greeted "Hello Lucy, hello Susan and..." Mr Tumnus stopped when he got to Alison "oh yes, Mr Tumnus this is Alison" said Lucy "hello Alison" greeted Mr Tumnus Alison smiled at him and waved back, he turned to Lucy "would you dance with me your majesty?" "Of course" Lucy curtseyed and Mr Tumnus held out his arm and Lucy took it walking away to the middle of the dance floor. Susan turned to Alison and said "old friends" answering the questions in Alison's head, she nodded and they started to walk again scanning the room for Peter and Edmund. A suitor came up to Susan and bowed, Susan curtseyed " would you like to dance you majesty?" asked the suitor " of course" Susan agreed, she took his arm and walked of, but she didn't get very far when Susan turned around without the suitor noticing and rolls her eyes at Alison about the suitor then she turned back around, Alison had to suppress a snigger, and then she remembered she was alone and started to look once again for Peter and Edmund. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of yellow and gold, Alison turned to see Peter dancing with a girl, Alison rolled her eyes and smiled scanning the room for Edmund, before she could walk away though she felt a hand on her shoulder, she gasped and spun around, to see a grinning Edmund, "Edmund! You scared me half to death" she laughed, Edmund laughed too and said "where's Susan and Lucy?" "Their off dancing" she replied smiling up at him "so's Peter and we're not" he held out his arm "want to dance?" "Ok" she said they walked towards the middle of the room, stopping in the space provided, as soon as they got into position, smiling at each other a new song had started. Alison thought that she would never be able to dance to the unfamiliar music but one look at Edmunds smile and him holding her in his arms, listening to the music she didn't need to think and they both danced gracefully, sweeping in and out of the other dance couples, past Lucy, Susan and Peter, some of the other suitors and lady's from other country's watched them. The song finished and Edmund and Alison stopped dancing, walking of the dance floor grinning madly, Alison turned to Edmund "thanks for the... dance" she said blushing "you were pretty good" he said smiling even more at the blush on her cheeks, "thanks, so were you" she replied, he just smiled and bowed his head to rest of the night past by in a blur, one by one the guests went home until it was only the kings, the queens, Alison and the creatures of Cair Paravel, they all helped the servants clean up, "that was amazing" said Lucy when they had finished, " yeah, it was great" smiled Alison "I'm going to go to bed" "me too" sighed Susan. They all gave each other goodnights and hugs, when Alison got to Edmund, she stood there awkwardly for a moment before quickly kissing him on the cheek "thank you for the dance tonight Ed" she whispered, Edmund just stood there, with wide eyes, he shook his head and said "no problem, goodnight Al" he smiled at her and she walked to her room thinking about what she had just done, she had kissed him on the cheek, oh gosh she thought and blushed. She came to her room, walking in; she closed the door behind her and got changed into her pyjamas, getting into her bed she pulled the blankets around her, almost immediately dropping in a deep sleep.

When Alison woke up she still felt the energy of last night, smiling to herself she pulled the blankets off, she got dressed and she washed her face in the water basin watching her reflection dance in the water. She put on her sandals and went out the door, going down the hall to the dining room to meet the others for breakfast. When she came outside the dining hall the guard bowed to her "good morning my lady" he greeted, Alison curtseyed and smiled "good morning", the guard opened the door for her and she walked into the dining room immediately seeing the others seated around the table, all looking up when she came in, "hi guys" she greeted "hi" came the reply from all of them, Alison sat down between Lucy and Edmund, smiling at Lucy and but she turned to smile at Edmund she blushed at the same time memories of the dance and the kiss on the cheek last night coming into her mind, Edmund smiled at her blush and Susan, Lucy and Peter noticed the looks and smiles and no-one wanted to break the tension between them but they knew they had to, "uh... well how are you feeling today Alison?" asked Peter trying not to laugh when Alison jumped, "good thank you" Alison said nervously hoping that they hadn't notice her jump, the others just smiled innocently at her pretending they hadn't noticed. While they ate they laughed and joked never frowning once. Once they had finished they just sat and chatted; "would you like to go riding later? "said Susan to Alison "oh yes I would love to thanks" she said "are you three coming too?" asked Susan "I'd love to come" smiled Lucy "sure" answered Edmund and Peter nodded "good well, meet by the stables in an hour?" Susan said and everyone nodded, then leaving the table to go and get ready.

Alison went to her room to go and get ready for the horse riding with the kings and queens. Five minutes after she had got to her room there was a knock on the door, Alison went to answer it she opened it to find Lucy standing there smiling with something in her arms, "this is one of Susan's riding dresses, she said you could borrow it" she said "she did really? Thanks" said Alison looking at the dress in awe, Lucy handed it to her, smiled one last time and walked back to her room, Alison turned into her room, shutting the door behind her. Alison immediately got changed into the riding dress checking her reflection, pinning her hair back so it wouldn't get in her face when she rode her horse later, when she had put on her shoes she stared into the fire a memory of what happened with Edmund just after she had collided with him, she remembered she had meant to ask Susan or Lucy about whoever this witch was, she then decided she would do it now that she would go and ask Susan or Lucy, she knew where Susan's room was, she would go now, she opened the door and hurried towards the stairs, climbing then she knocked on Susan's door. Almost immediately Susan answered "what's wrong?" she asked "I need to ask you something" said Alison said, she checked behind her to see if someone was there "what do you need to ask" asked Susan "who this witch is" Alison explained "when I was talking to Edmund before he mentioned the witch and he looked haunted" " ok I'll tell you, but come in" Susan replied, Alison walked in ready to hear the worst of who this witch was.

Alison sank into the chair in Susan's room watching Susan pace back and forth while she thought of the right words; "well she came into Narnia when it was first made with professor kirke and Polly plummer, she made it winter for a hundred years, when we came Narnia was still in the hundred year winter, Lucy discovered it first while playing hide and seek she told us but we didn't believe her then one night Edmund followed her but she had disappeared, well she had gone to Mr Tumnus' house but he didn't know that, so then while he was trying to find her the witch came and gave him enchanted hot chocolate and turkish delight she promised him to give him all the turkish delight he wanted and to make him king, if he took me, Peter and Lucy to her, her bought that and when we all discovered Narnia he wanted us to go there he suggested we had a looked around but Peter told him that it was Lucy should decide well she said to go see Mr Tumnus but when we got there his house had been broken into by the witch's secret police we met the beavers when we went to their dam Edmund ran away to the witch's castle there we learned she starved him and locked him up Mr Beaver told us about that the witch wanted to kill us-" she was cut of when Alison gasped and when Susan raised an eyebrow she closed her mouth sharply and Susan continued "he said that we needed to go and ask Aslan for help as he was the only one who could, we made a very long journey to Aslan's camp on the way Father Christmas gave us presents, weapons to fight against the witch even though we weren't thinking about fighting her, Lucy almost drowned at one part but we got to Aslan's camp eventually, Aslan promised to help us get him back, Aslan's army rescued him but the next day the witch came to the camp baying for Edmund's blood but her and Aslan talked for a long time and came to an agreement that Aslan would be killed instead of Edmund me and Lucy saw him walking to the stone table he told us to go back halfway but we didn't and we saw him be sacrificed, we stayed with him until morning the day of the battle and he rose from the dead he took us to the witch's castle to free the narnian's, it took ages but we finally freed them all we rode or ran to the battlefield we thought we were too late but we were right on time Aslan destroyed the witch she had almost killed Peter but Aslan came just on time we found Edmund lying on the ground his breath coming out in tiny rasps the witch had struck him with her wand after he broke off the end with his sword Lucy gave him her cordial thats why he hates her she almost killed him" tears were falling down Susan's face at the memory of he brother almost dying and that he had been tortured, "I'm so sorry to you all Su" said Alison almost crying herself "don't tell anyone I told you please" said Susan wiping her eyes "I promise, but we'd better go" promised Alison "oh and thanks for letting borrow the dress" Susan smiled through her puffy tearful eyes "your welcome" she whispered, then they both made their way down to the stables.


	5. Chapter 5

**I can see you through the glass!**

Authors note: this is my first fanfiction please read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own narnia !

**Chapter 5**

Alison and Susan found the others waiting by the stables and they smiled apologetically "right we're all here let's go" said Peter as he went to get a horse, he brought two and gave one to Susan he went to get another for Lucy as Edmund brought a horse for him and gave a horse to Alison "thanks Ed" she said and he just smiled at her when Peter came back with another horse, Susan had mounted her's Peter helped Lucy, Edmund mounted his, Alison just stared at her horse, put her foot in the stirrup and climbed on awkwardly and when Peter had mounted his, they went through the gates, leaving Cair Paravel behind "where are we actually going?" asked Alison curiously "I don't know, just around I guess" chuckled Edmund , Alison just shrugged in response. They galloped across the beach and through the woods until they came to the spot where Alison had first came into Narnia by, to rest, "this is where I first came into Narnia" Alison whispered more to herself than the others; "this clearing?" asked Lucy frowning "yes" Alison pointed to a tree nearby "and that is the tree I walked into" Lucy giggled, Edmund sniggered, Peter chuckled and Susan giggled too and that's when Alison laughed, the giggles, sniggers and chuckles soon turned to loud laughs and soon they were rolling about in the leafy clearing holding their sides, images of Alison walking into the tree coming into their heads, every time they try to stop laughing; and making them laugh again. Finally they just lay on the floor, still clutching their aching sides watching the clouds silently, adrenaline disappearing, their hearts slowing down, "how was it in your world Al?" asked Edmund quietly "you haven't told us about your world yet", they all sat up looking at Alison waiting for her story "well I live in Birmingham, it's a very loud city really um I live with my father my mother... she died but I still believe she's with me in my heart, my brother lives on his own in a flat, I hardly see him but he's a good brother my father is a good person too I don't really know about my mother but I think she was a good person too." tears welled up in Alison's eyes as she remembered how her mother died; "I'm sorry about your mum" said Lucy quietly Susan, Peter and Edmund smiled sympatheticly as Alison smiled gratefully at them, she stood and walked over to her horse "what do we do now?" when they shrugged she got back on her horse "I've got an idea" she smiled everyone followed her getting on their horses quickly, Alison took the lead as she led them to the beach ready to cheer herself up a bit.

They got to the beach in just under ten minutes, Alison dismounted tying her horse to a nearby tree the others followed suit, she walked towards the sea, a smile on her face the others looked in confusion at her back as she walked towards the sea taking off her shoes, she turned to the others and the smiles on their faces told her they knew what she was doing. As they took off their shoes she walked into the sea and stopped just in front of where Edmund sat, taking off his boots, she cupped her hands placing them in the sea, once Edmund moved his boots to one side, she threw the water at him, he gasped in surprise and looked up to see Alison laughing at him, he grinned and ran into the sea putting his hands in and throwing the water at Alison as she squealed, Susan, Lucy and Peter soon joined in and it turned into one big water fight and squeals and laughter could be heard. Once they had had enough they strolled onto the sand soaking wet they flopped down on the sand breathing heavily, their hearts racing smiling so much they thought their faces would stay like that forever. Once they had calmed down and they were more or less dry they got their horses and walked back, laughing and joking; "so that's what you were going to do" laughed Lucy "yeah, so why pick on me first?" Edmund said mock scowling "you needed it" grinned Alison Edmund glared at her and Susan, Peter and Lucy laughed at his expression, Alison just grinned at him as they walked up a small, narrow lane to the edge of the woods.

Suddenly the woods felt much darker to Alison and she stopped abruptly, hearing voices " Ca.. can you hear that?" "hear what" asked Lucy nervously looking around "voices" whispered Alison, Susan shook her head "there are none" but Alison wasn't listening she could see a figure standing in the middle of the forest she gasped as she recognised her mother, she let go of her horse and started to run towards the figure ignoring the voices behind her, she stopped just in front of the ghost of her mother, tears running down her face "mum you need to run, go now" she shouted, but her mother did nothing just stared into the distance "they'll find you, they'll kill you" she sobbed, her voice rising "please run" then something struck her mother and the ghost fell to the floor, Alison screamed in shock and pain at the memory and fell to the floor sobbing, her arms around her head. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her, a hand was placed on her shoulder but she didn't look up, then a voice floated down to her ears "please Alison what happened?" came Edmund's voice Alison lowered her arms and looked up to see four confused, concerned faces looking down at her, they sat down on the floor next to her; "my mother I saw her she was in the woods just like how she died, she died when I was young, six. We had to flee me, my brother, and my mother and father, we were running through the woods the attackers on our heels me, my brother and father had got out of the woods but my mother didn't, one of the attackers had got her and another shot her, we heard her scream and my father told my brother to watch me and for us to stay there, my brother was only ten and he didn't want my father to go in there alone but he didn't want to leave me, ten nervous minutes later he came back with my mother's dead body, he was crying, me and my brother gasped in shock, my brother started crying and that set me off, but basically I've had nightmares ever since" fresh tears fell from Alison's eyes as she remembered that day and mostly from what her father told her "sorry" whispered Lucy tears in her eyes Alison smiled gratefully at her Edmund put a hand on her shoulder "sorry Al" he said "it's ok, I mean my mum would want me to enjoy my life while I'm young and now I've got you guys as my friends" "you feel closer to us than friends" said Susan "family" chimed in Peter, Alison smiled at her four friends, grateful that they were there for her "thanks" she said getting up wiping her eyes the others followed, she got up going to her horse "sorry" she whispered stroking it's nose in apology. She mounted her horse even though she felt she shouldn't after she scared it like that, the others followed, Peter leading the way back to cair paravel.

Arriving back at cair paravel everyone seemed in a panic bustling around the courtyard, Alison looked on in confusion and sharing a look with Edmund as she dismounted her horse, the guards bowed and opened the gates in one swift move. Suddenly Uraway came rushing up to them with a worried look on his face "what's going on Uraway?" Peter demanded worriedly, his blue eyes sweeping the courtyard "the Calormen are coming to attack us, a gryphon came to tell us not long after you left your majesty" reported Uraway, Peter nodded taking everything in "how far?" he asked, Uraway looked thoughtful for a second before saying "they should be here by morning sire" Peter nodded again "we march to day then we'll meet them halfway, could you ask a gryphon to send a message to the Calormen's telling them we will meet on the field of Beruna?" Uraway nodded "yes sire" he galloped away immediately. Peter turned to the rest of the Pevensie's and Alison "we need to prepare for the march and the battle tomorrow, Lucy could you stay here to guard the castle?" he turned to Lucy, she looked annoyed but she nodded "sure" Alison turned to Peter asking the question with her eyes, Peter sighed "only if you can train unless than three hours, if you can you can come but otherwise you will have to keep Lucy company" he said his face serious, she turned to Lucy smiling, Lucy smiled back Alison nodded knowing what she had to do "I need to go and get an army together and sort out battle plans" "I could teach you archery" suggested Lucy Susan nodded "yes and I will go and train with the other narnians" then there was an awkward silence they all turned to Edmund who hadn't said anything, Edmund blinked startled "uh right... come to me when you need to practice with swords I will be practising with other narnians" Alison nodded feeling grateful "thanks I will" she went off with Lucy to practice.

The training yard was scattered with soldiers and creatures practising for battle, the narnians practising left to give them private practice, Lucy picked up a bow and an arrow, putting the arrow onto the string she aimed and fired almost hitting the centre "wow" Alison breathed Lucy smiled at her and handed her the bow "put your left hand on the handle" she guided pointing "right now your right hand on the string" Lucy picked up an arrow, setting it on the string "pull back, aim and let go" she said, Alison did as instructed and when the arrow hit the target it landed in the red circle, Alison just stared at it in awe while Lucy danced around with joy "almost the gold Al" she sang laughing, Alison had to laugh at her enthusiasm but straight after that they got back to practice, Alison got better as time went by almost hitting the gold and once she did and she and Lucy screamed with joy, laughing and dancing after almost an hour of practice. Alison practice another few times then went to join Edmund, he was practising with a centaur she waited for him to finish watching all the expert moves that they were doing on the defence and the attack. After ten minutes the centaur seemed to notice Alison standing there waiting, he bowed to Edmund leaning down to whisper to him to tell him that Alison was there waiting, Edmund turned and smiled, she smiled back walking forward she curtseyed to the centaur, he bowed back smiling to her. Alison stopped in front of Edmund, he passed her a wooden sword "so how did your archery practice go with Lu?" he asked "good" she said Edmund nodded and the training began; "right, blade up, right foot forward" Alison did as he instructed placing her right foot in front of her left, picking her blade up "lunge with your left" he said standing in the same stance "I'll attack first" Alison nodded getting ready, Edmund lunged and Alison instantly blocked it, twisting her blade around and poking him lightly with her blade in his stomach Alison smiled triumphant "where did you learn that?" Edmund asked "fencing" Alison laughed. They trained for another hour until Lucy came running telling them they had to get ready, "do you think you have learnt enough to go into battle?" Lucy asked Alison nodded "I think so" Lucy turned to Edmund asking him the same question about Alison Edmund nodded too "right then let's go and get ready". Lucy offers to help Alison with her armour "yes please Lu" said Alison, it only took five minutes but to Alison it felt like half an hour. Susan comes into the room dressed in her armour with her bow and arrows on her back "ready?" she asks Alison nods even though she felt she could never be ready for this. They walked out to the army, mounting their horses next to Peter and Edmund Lucy waved goodbye wishing them good luck, then Peter raised his sword motioning the army to walk onto battle.


	6. Chapter 6

**I can see you through the glass!**

Authors note: this is my first fanfiction please read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own narnia !

**Chapter 6**

Riding to battle as the sun went down, Alison suddenly felt scared of the battle to come. She had learnt about wars at school and now as she remembered there was a lot of death and destruction. She tried to put on a brave face, she was a little thankful for the darkness as hid her sorrowful, scared face. A small while later she decided to ask one of the Pevensie's about it, she turned to Susan "Susan, what happens when we get there and what about after?" she whispered a sad look flashed across Susan's face "we heal the injured, we send a truce to the calormenes normally myself or Peter will go over to Calormen itself" she explained Alison nodded understanding "ok thanks I guess" Alison whispered. The rest of the night was a silent one full of nervousness and awkwardness, no one wanting to say the dreaded words no one wanting to say goodbye.

The sun rose as they neared the battle field several gasps could be heard as the sun burned their eyes after getting used to the darkness. Alison felt adrenaline pump through her veins and she suddenly itched to get off her horse, her breath coming out in small rasps, her heart racing threatening to jump out of her mouth. She looked at her friends, their faces were straight masks hiding their emotions, she tried to do the same even though she knew they had had years of practise, she took a deep breath closing her eyes, clutching her dagger tighter, her eyes snapped open as they were slowing to a stop on the edge of the battle field, cries of "into position" reached Alison's ears, she didn't really know what her position was but Susan pointed it out to her as if she read her mind "good luck Al" she said "thanks Su and you too" Alison said giving Susan a small smile, Susan smiled back and went to her position Alison did the same going beside Edmund who was on the left of Peter and Susan on Peter's right with a gryphon on her right. They faced the calormenes with brave hearts, even though they all felt scared they pushed those negative feelings down and focused on what they had to do, they would show those calormenes they shouldn't mess with the narnians or try to destroy their beloved country. Finally Peter drew his sword, holding his sword the point stabbing the air "for narnia and for Aslan" he yelled the battle cry and Alison charged not sure what to feel, she unsheathed her dagger and both sides collided; the battle had begun.

Alison hit her first victim, slicing him down. She tried not to think as she killed: otherwise she knew would breakdown and get herself killed which wouldn't help. She galloped through the battle slicing down anyone who dared attack her. Suddenly her horse jerked and it fell to the ground taking Alison with it, she cried out in shock as she hit the ground grunting in pain. She sat up looking at what hit her horse a single arrow poked out of his side, she gasped in shock standing up looking around for the attacker. Alison heard a grunt behind her, she turned quickly only to find a blade point heading towards her, her dagger flew up in front of her face to protect it. Metal clashed against metal 'oh gosh, I can't do this' she thought starting to freak out she gasped out loud as she hit the ground the blade slashing through the air where her head had been 'do not worry, do not think child' a soothing voice came into her head, she suddenly relaxed all negative thoughts going out of her head. She struck back, forcing him backwards, then with a cry she stabbed forwards right through his stomach, she felt sickened but she knew she had to, to protect the country she had learned to love. Fighting on foot, she turned when she could scanning the field for the Pevensie's or Uraway, she saw Peter fighting a soldier she ran up to him cutting off a soldier trying to cut him down from behind, with a cry she jumped in between them standing back to back with Peter. Peter slashed down with his sword finishing off the soldier, Alison was still fighting with hers "where did you come from just now Al?" he asked watching her back "not very far I saw this guy trying to cut you down from behind so I intervened" she said smiling "well thanks" he said she stabbed forwards finishing him off finally. Alison and Peter fought back to back scanning the field afterwards for Edmund and Susan, then Peter said "found Ed" and they made their way over to him fighting if someone were to attack them. Edmund was fighting two soldiers at once when they got to him "need some help?" Peter chuckled sword flashing at one soldier while Edmund fought the other one, Alison watching their backs. Edmund smiled gratefully at his brother, both of them were expert swordsman their swords flashing making expert moves like a dance both stabbing forwards at the same time finishing off the soldiers. Alison turned to them smiling, they both smiled at her to; "let's find Susan" Peter said, leading the way slashing and slicing through the battle with his sword daring anyone to attack him, Alison and Edmund trailing behind swords at the ready. They found Susan shooting her arrows at calormenes closest to her. One soldier ducked under her arrow and took a swing at her with his sword, she jumped backwards and hit him over the head with her bow as he staggered she took one arrow from her quiver and shot it at his throat, he fell gurgling on his own blood and died without another sound. Peter, Edmund and Alison joined her "hi Su" they greeted she smiled at them in greeting, Susan nodded at Peter answering his unspoken question she pulled an arrow from her quiver and nocked it on her bow, Peter adjusted his shield and sword, Edmund held his sword tighter in his hand and Alison just took a deep breath. Peter looked at them and asked "ready?" everyone nodded in answer and they charged into battle as one.

Alison knew she wasn't a very good swordsman- yet and she sometimes watched Peter or Edmund when they fought picking up on their strategies. She was so lost in her thoughts that the calormene soldier took one lucky swipe on her arm and she gave a cry of pain as it cut deep into her arm, the others looked at her when she cried out but she gritted her teeth when she felt their eyes on her. The soldier smiled smugly when she cried out as her arm hung loosely by her side but she fought on with her left hand, rage driving her on as she saw narnians fall out of the corner of her eye promising them silently that the calormenes would pay dearly. Night started to draw in and a trumpet could be heard telling them to stop for the night so they could heal, "you know that it's just for the calormenes but we get to go to" Edmund noted through gritted teeth a cut across his face, blood falling down his cheek "yeah I guess because they don't have anyone to fight so what's the point us staying there?!" Alison whispered angry at the calormenes, she didn't even know why the calormenes were fighting them, why they were attacking them, surely narnia or the narnians themselves didn't do anything to harm them. They set up camp on a small flat field, the Pevensie's and Alison putting their's near each other's, Peter and Edmund shared a tent while Alison and Susan had one of their own. They all sat around a fire eating what little food they had sharing it around the army, they were exhausted after the battle and couldn't wait to go to sleep. Alison felt she couldn't eat she just knew she needed rest but she forced herself to swallow knowing she will need all the energy she could get. One by one the narnians went to their tents until only the pevensies and Alison were left their eyes were drooping and there was a awkward, quiet silence between them "we should go to bed" Susan said sighing everyone nodded agreeing "goodnight" Alison said over her shoulder "goodnight" they called back as the pevensies said goodnight to each other and walking to their tents to try and get a nights sleep. Alison lay in the sleeping bag, tears in her eyes. Thoughts of the battle came into her head, the dying narnians littered across the battle field, gritting her teeth she batted them aside and forced herself to sleep.

A trumpet sounded signalling for all to get up. Narnians stumbled out of their tents half asleep, rubbing their eyes, then suddenly remembering where they were and running back inside to get on their armour. Alison got out of bed, quickly eyes drooping absentmindedly putting on her armour, grabbing her dagger strapping the belt around her waist. Taking a deep breath, she hurried out of her tent meeting the narnians for breakfast, she saw Susan sitting on a log "morning" Susan murmured looking up at her "hi" Alison smiled half heartedly "where is Peter and Edmund?" Susan shrugged and pointed to their tent "probably still in there working on more strategies" she said "going to help me hand out breakfast?" she stood and turned to Alison "sure" Alison answered. They started to hand out plates with sausage and beans on, it wasn't much but it was all they had. When they had finished they ate their own, sparing two plates for Peter and Edmund. When they had finished their breakfast they went to find Peter and Edmund, Susan opened the flap of their tent "guys here's your breakfast" she called Peter came forward, he had bags under his eyes, guilt written all over his pale face but he managed a smile "thanks Su and Alison" he said taking both plates and giving one to Edmund who looked as tired as he did, Alison shared a glance with Susan and Susan stepped forwards "go eat your breakfast outside we will take care of this" she told her brothers gently but firmly Alison's eyes widened and so did Peter and Edmund's but Alison nodded "you both need fresh air" she said taking both of their arms and leading them outside. She lead them to a nearby log and they sat down "relax while you eat you'll need it" she smiled as they both smiled tiredly up at her, she turned and went back inside the tent. Susan was looking over the maps when Alison walked in "thanks" Susan said without looking up Alison smiled even though she knew Susan couldn't see. She walked up to her looking at the maps over Susan's shoulder "right what do we do?" Alison asked Susan turned her head to look at her "we need to think about what their weakness is" they spent the morning trying to find out their weakness and to plan positions and attacks. Towards the end of the rest before the battle Peter and Edmund came in looking brighter than they had "how's the planning coming along?" he asked brightly the girls turned and smiled at his brightness both of their smiles seem to stretch to far and beyond, "just finished planning" Alison told them Peter nodded "well it's time to get ready then" he said, Alison nodded and curtseyed then Susan and Alison hurried out of the tent. Alison hurried through the camp site to find her horse finally finding it tied to a tree, with fumbling fingers she untied the knot and she lead the horse towards her position. She stood her horse next to Edmund's and mounted it shifting in the saddle to get comfortable, her new horse didn't seem so comfortable with her as her other one had, Alison blinked back tears as she remembered how her other horse had died, she felt hand on her arm and when she looked up she saw Edmund's concerned face, his bright smile now turned to a frown she smiled up at him shortly before they marched into position onto the battle field. The gripping feeling in her stomach came to her again when she saw the calormenes looking as mean as ever. Peter drew his sword signalling the archers to get ready, Susan was with them this time leading them into battle "archers at the ready" Susan yelled which made Alison turn and look at her, Susan looked down at her and smiled Alison smiled back at her confidence in the queen's smile making her even more confident. She turned back facing the calormenes once again as Peter raised his sword higher and yelled "for narnia and for Aslan" and they charged the battle beginning once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**I can see you through the glass!**

Authors note: this is my first fanfiction please read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own narnia !

**chapter 7**

Alison rode over the field with relish wind in her hair, a determined look on her face. She struck a soldier who was coming at her head on she was going too fast to stop. She hit him hard on his helmet knocking him unconscious she sped on keeping Edmund and Peter in her sight. A soldier on a horse came galloping at her two soldiers running either side, she looked behind her to see if she could escape but it was the same behind. Alison pulled her horse to a stop Peter and Edmund had gone, fighting somewhere on the huge battle field. Alison looked around her; she was completely surrounded one soldier on a horse was in front while the other was behind her. The one in front smiled nastily and advanced, she felt a sword point rest on the back of her neck while the soldier in front pointed his at her chest, she swallowed hard wondering what to do. A strangled cry brought her attention to the soldier behind her, she turned keeping one eye on the other soldier but he seemed interested as to where the cry had come from. A single arrow was sticking out of his head the arrow had red feathers on the end which, Alison remembered, was Susan's arrow. Alison began looking around for Susan but she was no where to be seen. Alison remembered the other soldier, looking out of the corner of her eye she could see he was still distracted by his friends' death. She whipped around plunging her sword through him quickly, looking away as his blood splattered everywhere. She sighed inwardly trying to calm her heart down as it banged against her ribs. Alison cleaned her sword on the soldiers clothes once it was clean she got off her horse she turned, eyes sharp looking for someone she knew but there was no-one. As if on que a voice behind her made her jump "need help?" she turned fast, sword flying to their neck. Once the adrenaline had slowed through her veins she realised who it was: it was Edmund. She lowered he sword only to hit him hard in the arm with her fist "Edmund Pevensie what the hell?" Edmund was laughing too hard to respond but finally he stopped "you need my help don't you?" he asked and she just stared at him, for a moment she forgot they were in the middle of a battle field but then she came back to her senses, mentally shaking herself "whatever" she said and as she walked away she could still hear Edmund chuckling behind her.

Suddenly they noticed the field was quiet and on the furthest part of the field was a crowd. Alison and Edmund shared a confused look and jogged over to the crowd, making their way to the front. Peter was standing there glaring at the Calormene leader while some of the soldiers and the Narnians were having their own staring contest. Alison and Edmund stood next to Peter and Alison turned to him "Peter?" she said in a wavering voice but he ignored her this time Edmund spoke "Peter what happened?" he asked in a steadier voice but Peter ignored him to. The Calormene leader spoke then saying "well your arrogant brother seems to be expecting things that will never happen" Peter stepped forward and Alison and Edmund grabbed his arms pulling him back as the Calormenes laughed. Edmund started whispering to his brother but Alison couldn't tell what he was saying then Edmund turned around walking up to the leader until they were almost nose to nose then he spoke "if you surrender we will let you leave peacefully" he said calmly the leader laughed in his face and spat at his feet "ha as if I would surrender to you filth". That was it for Alison and she snapped, she drew her sword and pointed it at his throat his soldiers unsheathed their swords and pointed them at her but she hardly noticed "don't insult a great country and great people" she growled she felt hands on her arms trying to pull her away but she ignored them. The leader grinned wolfishly "or what?" she stared at him in disbelief then narrowed her eyes "I think you know what" she said angrily "Alison" Edmund warned the Calormene leader raised his eyebrows "Alison eh?" Edmund and Peter pulled her back again this time Alison let herself be pulled "don't try anything" Edmund said eyes flashing at the leader but the Calormene leader said nothing obviously planning something "are you going to surrender?" Alison asked, the Calormene leader seemed to be thinking about something for a moment before nodding and Peter, Edmund and Alison stared at him in disbelief while the Narnians cheered dancing towards the camp they had set up the night before. Peter nodded and turned Edmund and Alison falling into step behind him "but only if.." the leaders voice rang out across the field and Peter, Edmund and Alison turned "if you give me her" and he pointed straight at Alison.

Peter, Edmund, Alison and the remaining Narnians stared at the leader, one faun stepped forward "did we hear you right sir?" he asked feebly. The Calormene leader frowned "you heard me" he yelled "oh and sorry to cause trouble" he roared with laughter, the faun scurried away in horror glancing at Alison in sympathy before running to tell the other Narnians. Alison turned to look at Edmund and Peter her mind turned over and over trying to think of a plan, pain crossed Edmund's eyes "you have to put your country first of course" Alison whispered to him Edmund just stared at her he started to shake his head slowly then he paused then he started to shake his head harder but in the direction of the leader "no you can't". Alison shifted her way slowly and reluctantly towards the leader 'for the Pevensies, for Narnia and for Aslan' she thought over and over again, Edmund was thinking hard and didn't notice Alison going slowly away from him. Suddenly with a cry, Alison was yanked backwards by her hair and then she felt a knife on her throat "trying to get away?" whispered the Calormene leader in her ear "let go of her" Peter yelled the leader laughed and Alison flinched as his laugh sliced through her. The Calormene leader pulled Alison with his right hand holding her away from the Narnians "bye" he mocked he pulled Alison towards him and started to walk off. The Narnians were torn especially Peter and Edmund they just watched them walk away but before anyone could do anything the Calormene leader suddenly gave a cry everyone's attention was on him as they saw a red feathered arrow sticking out of his back and he fell to the ground- landing on Alison. She gave a cry as his weight crushed her between him and the ground his body was growing cold with every passing minute, there was a roar of "they killed our leader" from the Calormene soldiers then the clang of metal against metal. The cold body of the leader was finally pulled off her and she suddenly saw the face of Edmund, she smiled in relief and threw her arms around his neck sobbing with happiness into his shoulder "thank you" she whispered she just felt him smile in response. He stood and pulled her up to they took out their weapons, ready to fight. Soldiers came at them immediately thirsty for revenge but Alison and Edmund were ready. They swung their swords like a dance and they were partners destroying all others in their path.

The battle was short, some soldiers realising they were no match for the Narnians and surrendered but others would not give up they fought until they were killed, then it was over. They took the handful of soldiers aside as the Narnians sighed with relief that it was finally over. Peter, Edmund and Alison went over to the soldiers for answers "why did your leader start this war" Peter demanded looking into the defeated eyes of the Calormene soldiers "we don't really know it's just the leader wanted power and he wanted to please the Tisroc (may he live forever) by sacrificing loads of people either Calormenes or Narnians" one of the soldiers said bowing his head in shame. Edmund nodded in understanding "well he's dead now and will cause no more trouble but you or any of your friends know that you won't just start a war don't you?" the soldiers nodded solemnly like they were children. Edmund nodded again and the soldiers were taken away for further questions by two centaurs "what happened?" asked a voice behind them, they all turned to see Susan smiling at them "it's over we'll tell you later" Peter said Susan nodded and Alison found that opportunity to thank her "thanks for rescuing me Susan" she said, Susan smiled at her but said nothing. Peter, Edmund, Alison and Susan made their way back to their camp as the Narnians were packing up the tents. They got their horses, all except Alison "oh I left my horse on the field" and she started running before they tried to stop her. Alison ran trying to remember when she left her poor horse she suddenly heard a neigh and turning she saw her dear horse. Alison hugged it with relief and stroked it's neck, putting one arm round it she walked back to camp.

Alison arrived to see them all in formation waiting for her, she mounted her horse and took her place next to Edmund. She couldn't wait to see Lucy and neither could Peter, Susan or Edmund they loved their little sister more than anything and Alison couldn't help wishing her and her brother had a better bond even though she knew he loved her more than anything but they hardly saw each other and Alison couldn't help feel a little jealous. The army marched home the journey feeling as if it would last forever. All Narnians mourned for the fallen even though they felt victorious they felt deeply heartbroken at the loss of their families. The journey was silent as they walked through the night. As dawn broke the Pevensies and Alison got off their horses and walked the rest of the way, energy coming back at the thought of being home again. Alison thought about her dad as she walked, was he ok? she really hoped so. She felt happy that she had had a purpose to survive she somehow knew her mum would be proud, where ever she was. The castle came into sight just before midday and everyone seemed to relax, they had come this far and they were thankful for it. As they neared the gates a trumpet blew signalling that they had come home. Lucy came running out almost immediately Narnians were gathering round some families of the army. Lucy gave them a hard, grateful hug each as she grinned from ear to ear "I'm so happy your back" she said and the others just smiled back and hugged her.

The rest of the afternoon was grim, Peter wrote a letter to the deputy (or now the leader) of the Calormenes asking him if he knew about this army that came to ambush Narnia, while Edmund sympathetically told the families of the soldiers that died had been brave and that he was sorry. Lucy and Susan helped to heal injured Narnians in the infirmary. Alison didn't know what to do they didn't seem to need her help so she wandered in the gardens suddenly thinking of her family again. Her green dress swished around her as she walked, she sighed she wanted to go back but at the same time she didn't this was her home as was her home in Birmingham. She sat on a small bench that was surrounded by trees she wondered if her mother could see her and if she could, would she be proud?. She scoffed at herself, what was she doing? She should be asking how to get home not sitting around. She vowed to ask one of the Pevensies, she had to. Alison got up 'I'll do it now' she thought, she walked to the castle. The guard next to the doors smiled knowingly at her she smiled back, he opened the doors for her. Alison walked through whispering "thanks" as she went past. She looked around spotting Edmund sitting on his throne, she walked up to him but he didn't seem to see her "Edmund" she called waving a hand in front of his face. Edmund suddenly jumped "oh hey Alison" he greeted "hi" she said "could I talk to you for a second?" she asked "sure" replied Edmund. She sat next to him and prepared herself to speak "I know that this is like my home but I'm just worried about my father and my brother so how do I get back?" she blurted out. Edmund's face looked thoughtful for a moment before asking; "where do you live?" "England on Earth in Birmingham" she answered Edmund looked thoughtful again before saying "Aslan can only take you back to England" Alison stared at him in disbelief "I'm sorry Edmund" she whispered "why are you sorry?" he said "I would have done the same" Alison watched him carefully "if I had to go I would never forget you or the others" she whispered "it's just that... you know" Edmund nodded "yeah". Edmund bowed his head Alison sighed she kissed him on his head and walked out of the room. Alison walked hurriedly to her room tears came to her eyes at the thought of never seeing them again. She opened the door and ran inside shutting the door with her foot. She sat in front of the fire staring into the dancing flames, the flames seemed to turn in figures; her memories. Her mother running from the attackers, Alison gasped the image disappeared and she sat staring at a normal fire. Another image came up, figures of Edmund, Lucy, Susan, Peter and herself she was leaving she saw a lion, who she guessed was Aslan, she saw herself leave years past and she still hadn't gone back and Edmund and the others had forgotten all about her, the image faded. A new image came up it was her and Edmund they obviously were together but then it showed her leaving but then it was shown on Edmund torturing himself then finding a new girl and he forgot all about Alison, the image faded as the real Alison gasped her hands coming to her mouth. The last image came up, it was Aslan sitting there calmly the he suddenly roared loudly it echoed throughout the room making Alison cover her ears and shut her eyes tight. Once it was silent Alison opened her eyes and took her hands away from her ears, the fire had died out and there were just blackened logs in the grate. Alison stood, her heart beat fast inside her chest and her blood beat in her ears. She sat on the edge of the bed still staring at the fire

**Author's note**: I hope you guys have stayed reading this story cause I hope so. Sorry this took long I couldn't think of anything to write. If you would like something specific to happen could you tell me and I will try to put your ideas down. thanks guys :)


	8. Chapter 8

**I can see you through the glass!**

Authors note: this is my first fanfiction please read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia !

**chapter 8!  
**

Three children roamed through the woods, Alison watched them from behind not sure how she got there. They didn't seem to notice she was there. There were two boys and a small girl. Suddenly the little girl screamed and the boys ran pulling her along with them. Alison ran behind them not sure what was coming but had a pretty good idea. The small girl seemed to end up behind her brothers, then a tree root seemed to appear out of nowhere tripping her up. Her brothers didn't know she tripped and kept running whatever was after them was close now and Alison knew what was going to happen. Alison tried going near the girl to help her but there was like an invisible wall and she couldn't get through, she tried calling to the boys but no one could hear her. Suddenly before Alison could turn back to the girl there was a piercing scream behind her, she whipped around but there was no sign of the girl. Then there were shouts from the edge of the forest "Lily?" and the oldest brother came into view the other brother behind him. Tears rolled down their faces and they started to fade, Alison shouted and screamed she needed to stay to help them but they were fading and she was leaving them.

Alison woke on the floor of her bedroom in Cair Paravel the fire was still out and it was dark outside. She sat up and brushed the hair out of her face. She thought of her dream while her heartbeat slowed down. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a knock on the door, she got up to answer it she opened it to see Susan "what's wrong?" she asked Alison looked up and down the corridor then pulled Susan by the wrist "ok I'll tell you but please don't tell anyone else" Susan nodded and shut the door behind her. Susan sat on the edge of the bed while Alison paced ready to begin "it's hard to explain but there were three children; two boys and a small girl. Something began to run after them once they started running, it was like when my mum died but I was there to see it this time the little girl fell then the thing caught her before I could turn around after trying to call her brothers. Her brothers were calling her name, her name was Lily and she was gone. I couldn't help her I couldn't get near her no one could hear me or see me. Then I started fading" Alison finished tears in her eyes Susan got up and walked over to her "that's when I heard you screaming probably half the castle did no offence" she said Alison stared at her "really?" she said "oops, what time is it?" Susan looked at the small clock next to the bed "about three in the morning" Alison pulled a face "oh man sorry" Susan laughed "it's ok and it was just a dream" she smiled "see you in the morning" Alison smiled back at her "yeah see you in the morning" Susan opened the door and left. Alison got back into bed still thinking about the nightmare but pushed it aside and went to sleep.

In the morning (and I mean about 8 o'clock) everyone went about their business quietly. The birds chirped outside and it was a beautiful day but a dark cloud hung over the once lively castle. Alison and the Pevensie's looked on quietly understanding the situation, they needed to grieve silently. Everyone got back to their usual jobs about the castle. Alison and the Pevensies sat in the throne room wondering what they should do "what should we do?" Susan sighed everyone shrugged in response not knowing either "we could go for a walk" Lucy suggested jumping up "I guess we could" Peter decided getting up. Everyone followed out of the doors and into the courtyard where they met Uraway "we are going for a short walk could you please watch the castle we will only be near the beach?" Peter asked Uraway nodded "yes your majesty" Peter smiled and they left the courtyard. Alison walked along side her friends as they walked slowly enjoying the nice weather "I'm glad they have nice weather here there is never any nice weather where I live" Alison chuckled suddenly everyone stared at her "where do you live?" Peter asked "Birmingham in England" Alison answered. Peter, Susan and Lucy stared at her while Edmund just laughed silently at their expressions "really?" Lucy asked excitedly Alison nodded "yes" she said laughing also, soon they were all laughing and their sides hurt their faces red. They continued their walk after they could breathe again and were coming up to the beach Lucy was the first to start running taking off her shoes and was soon followed by Susan and Alison then the two boys. Soon they were splashing and shrieking and soaking wet but no one noticed even Kings and Queens have to have fun sometimes. They strolled onto the beach afterwards soaking but happy they flopped down onto the sand breathing heavily watching the clouds roll by; "that one looks like a bear" Lucy squinted up at the cloud she was pointing to the others looked closely "a bit" Peter noted "I think that one over there looks like a tiger" Susan said pointing to a cloud that drifted into the middle of the blue sky Edmund squinted up at it "hmm I don't know" he said "well it does a little you must be going blind Ed" Alison laughed Edmund glared at her while she laughed "that one looks like a horse" Peter said everyone looked in the direction in which he was pointing in "yes your right it does" said Susan "at an angle" Lucy giggled "by the mane she's right" Edmund noted tilting his head like Lucy had done Alison, Susan and Peter did the same "yes it does" Alison said "I think that one looks like a lion don't you think?" Alison asked staring up at the cloud pointing it out to the others "yes" Lucy said in a happy dreamy voice "yes it does look like a lion" Susan noted "it looks lifelike" Edmund whispered "yes in fact it does" Peter agreed Alison smiled up at it and it seemed to smile down at them "it looks like Aslan" Lucy whispered happily everyone smiled at her happiness.

The walk back seemed to take longer by now it was late afternoon. Peter felt guilty about leaving Uraway with the castle nearly all day but all he would be able to do was apologize. Uraway just laughed and shook his head "no need your majesty" he chuckled softly "you needed some time away from the castle and I didn't mind watching the castle" Peter nodded "thank you" Uraway bowed and Peter seconded the motion as the centaur turned and trotted away. Peter lead the way inside the castle to the throne room. When they got inside everyone seemed to be crowded around someone. As they got closer the crowd parted and there was Aslan as magnificent and proud as he sat there looking at the five children walking towards him. They stopped in front of him and knelt in front of the lion "rise kings and queens of Narnia and Alison of course" Aslan said watching them through his amber eyes. They rose and stood as he looked down at them Alison looked at the four kings and queens they stood straight and blank masks covered their faces so you couldn't tell what they were thinking they really looked like the people they were, magnificent, gentle, just and valiant. Alison was not like them she was just plain old Alison she was just glad to be friends with them. Aslan opened his great mouth to speak "dear ones I have news for you children. Alison" he turned to Alison "I know you have had a good time here but it's time to go home child" Alison stared at him opened mouthed and then at the others and back again "but sir will she ever come back?" Peter asked "in time" Aslan chuckled "no-one knows the future" Alison looked at her four friends in front of her then Lucy hugged her tightly Alison hugged her back. Peter hugged her next and smiled at her Susan came up to her and hugged her to. Then lastly she came to Edmund they stood there silently for a moment then suddenly Alison felt lips against hers. They pulled away after a few moments smiling happily she hugged him and the four kings and queens stood back as Alison stood directly in front of Aslan. Aslan seemed to smile at her then she felt the floor give way beneath her.

Alison opened her eyes to see the hall in her house in Birmingham she turned and opened the door to the kitchen her dad was still sitting there reading the newspaper she glanced at the clock it was 5:20 pm same day same time she went to Narnia. Alison went back out of the kitchen and climbed the stairs to her room and thought of the times in Narnia she suddenly remebered her clothes she looked down but she was still wearing the clothes she left in. Alison Hayes was offically back to her world her life would go on as normal but she would think or look at it the same way again.

**THE END!**

**Author's note: **p.s sorry I haven't updated in ages writers block and family stuff! Well anyway hope you liked this story! I might do a sequel to this story! So maybe see you then!


End file.
